


Snuggles

by soueikaku



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, but it rlly isnt the whole plot lol, domestic tomtord, tom is drunk but i loge making him a cute cuddly piefe of cute, tord get that tiddy hug, trans! tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: AU where Tord didn't blow up the house but got his scarring in the plane crash from Fun Dead. Established TomTord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is jst a super short drabble I wrote out of impulse, sorry for not much content as of late. Been working on original stuff.

It did feel like an off day, but Tord didn't know exactly why. It had been like any other, so why had this one felt so odd? He let out a sigh as he rolled out of his bed, falling onto the blood stained floor. He groaned in pain, and laid there for a few minutes. He didn't have to do anything today, right? Quickly deciding that was the right idea, he crawled back into bed. His eyes closed with fatigue, the left side of his face slightly hurting. He grit his teeth, and pulled the cover over himself.

The door creaked softly, and Tord's eyes flew open. He didn't move, but he was wide awake now. It could just be Ringo or something, but he was sure he heard human footsteps. He heard absolute silence, and then realized he didn't have his large jacket on. Somewhat panicking, he tried to hide his chest with the blanket. He'd gotten his breasts removed when he lost his arm in the accident, but he was still somewhat conscious about his top surgery scars. He stilled as he heard the footsteps approach slowly, adrenaline flooding his veins. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, and lurched up. "GE- Oh. Hello, Thomas." Tord murmured, somewhat embarrassed by his outburst. Tom laughed softly, making Tord lazily smile. "What's up?" 

"Nothing. Can we snuggle?" Tom asked, face flushed. Tord presumed that the man was drunk, but he would take cuddles anytime. They always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Sure. Crawl in." He said as he lifted the blanket for Tom to wedge himself in. He realized Tom still had his blue hoodie on, and grinned. He nuzzled his face into the soft material, relishing the way it felt on his damaged skin. He realized Tom had been looking at his scars.

"They're so... Cool." He mumbled, and then realized that he let that slip out. He quickly put a hand over his own mouth, and tried to cover the soft blush that graced his face. "Thank you." Tord said, grabbing the fabric of the man's jacket happily. "So are you." He said, sticking out a tongue and tapping the much larger man's nose. Tom laughed heartily. "Thanks." He smiled, looking at Tord gleefully. "Let's get some sleep." He whispered, hugging Tord into his chest. Tord blushed heavily, but enjoyed the feeling. He closed his eyes and indulged in the warmth of Tom's hug.

He slept perfectly fine that night.


End file.
